


Reconciliation and Renown

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Reconciliation and Renown

Severus knew to expect Potter. He _had_ to be in the gathered throng. 

What he hadn't anticipated was Minerva stepping between them, his look of surprise likely visible. Of course she would defend one of her own but it pained him that she actually believed he would. 

Defending himself from Minerva's hexes, Severus decided it would be for the best to retreat and hope he had the chance to speak with Potter again…before a much smaller audience if possible.

When that moment came, Severus's vision was blurred, his voice hoarse, his body more numb than in pain. Then darkness.

~*~

Hushed voices woke him but when he tried to open his eyes he couldn't. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He couldn't raise his arms or legs, his entire body as heavy as lead. Thoroughly exhausted, he felt himself slipping back into sleep.

"I should have known," a soft voice said when he woke next. "Harry told me everything." Minerva's hand came to rest atop his, warm and soft. He lifted his index finger just enough to twine with her smallest finger, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Poppy!" she cried. "I think he's stirring!"

~*~

Vision slowly coming into focus, he could make out Poppy bustling about, talking more to herself than anyone about anti-venin and blood replenishing potions. A boy—no, a _man_ slumped in a chair, glasses slipping down his face as he dozed.

Severus exhaled. 

Potter lived. Why he was there sleeping, Severus had no idea.

"Water," he rasped, his throat raw. He looked to his left and saw Minerva pouring him a tall glass of water. 

"I have a bone to pick with you, Severus Snape," she said sharply as she helped him drink, even the small sips painful to him.

~*~

Rubbing his hands over his face, Severus tried to sit up straighter in bed but didn't have the strength. Minerva waved her wand and the bed adjusted.

"Thank you," he said, voice almost unrecognizable to his own ears. "You had something you wished to say to me?"

"You lied to me." Minerva fixed him with a glare. He opened his mouth to reply but she held up a hand. "What I can't forgive myself for is that I believed it."

"It was necessary that you did." 

Minerva nodded then looked over at Potter. "He's spoken to Kingsley on your behalf."

~*~

"The question is why is he here?" Severus noticed Potter was drooling. Maybe he was still a boy after all.

"I think he wants to put the past behind him." Minerva paused, looking him in the eye. "He told me about your Patronuses, Severus. That they compliment each other."

Severus sighed wearily. "Lily was my friend—"

"Then she'd want you to be happy," Minerva replied, just as Potter yawned and stretched. 

"Oh!" He shoved his glasses back onto his face as he jumped up. "You're awake, Professor."

"I'll be by later, Severus," Minerva said, leaving him alone with Potter.

~*~

An uncomfortable silence stretched into several long minutes and Severus was tempted to pretend he'd fallen back to sleep but he had to admit he was curious what Potter had to say to him.

Turning to look at Potter seemed to loosen his tongue. "I saw your memories. They helped me defeat him."

"As they were meant to." 

"I don't think I would have been able to do it otherwise." He paused. "I—thank you."

Severus inclined his head, suddenly very tired again. "I need to rest."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Potter asked.

Severus closed his eyes. "You _may_."


End file.
